Changelog/0.960
Changelog (E) Version 0.960 07/21/2007 If you are using a save file from a previous version, please finish all undertaken town quests, backup the save, then copy the sav_**** file into the elona/save folder. and additions * Sprites for worn equipment can now be altered by using a mirror. * Improved the Fishing skill. (More changes to come next version). Added fisher shop. To fish, you will need bait. (Put on bait with the 'B' key.) * NPCs in town will now sleep at night. * Physical attacks now tend to miss a lot more. * Made adjustments to bonuses from worship. * Made a lot of improvements to the AI of unique monsters. * Items can no longer be dropped when there are more than 400 items on a map. * New skills: Pickpocket and Travelling. The latter gives experience depending on the distance travelled between towns. * Hired NPCs now have a salary and there is a property tax. Your approximate net salary is now listed in the journal. * Added a lot of furniture and light sources. * You can now recruit stayers at your home. Pets can also stay at your home now. * Removed the 'h'ome key. To make changes to your home or other properties, use a register or house board. * Cooking utensils, and the tools for Performing and Fishing skills are now usable via the 't'ool command. If you have the skill on a shortcut key, please remove that shortcut. * Empty bottles can now be dipped into wells. * Gamepads are now supported. * Improved responsiveness to keyboard input. alt+movement key will now move you diagonally. * The travelling speed penalty for travelling in bad weather is now less severe. Snow is now uncommon except in certain areas. * Added snow plains and a new town. * Added things like animations. Improved the code for scrolling. * There can now be up to 20 shortcuts assigned. Items can also be assigned to shortcuts now. * Areas that have overlapping coordinates caused by upgrading to a newer version will now have their coordinates fixed automatically. * Other minor additions and fixes. Fixes * When on a map that does not allow use of Return, using Return will now do nothing right away. * Fixed gold pieces drying up when gold pieces are found in a well. * Fixed the issue with the range of sight when 'l'ooking around. * Fixed the bug in the calculation for the increase in skills or attributes when they are increased by a well. * Fixed materials that had an effect when you had them with you still remaining in the game (they were removed in ver 0.92). * Fixed "You take a nap." occurring while sleeping. * Fixed pets not picking up ores and gold pieces except when they are hungry. * Fixed the illumination remaining when the item that the light came from was sold at the player's shop. * Fixed 0 items remaining in the stack when throwing an item that was on the ground. * Fixed 0 items remaining in the stack when an item on the ground is identified and stacked. * Fixed the script for choosing equipment for pets. * Fixed things like blood splatter not displaying. * Fixed the bug in determining range of sight. * Fixed unidentified items selling for a lot at the player's shop when at a high level. * Fixed the wrong text being displayed when pressing a letter key to vote for a candidate. * Fixed the "Your face is covered with sores." ether symptom giving a Charisma bonus instead. (NB: this aspect of the disease was removed in a later version.) * Fixed gold pieces dropped on a map getting stacked with stacks of gold pieces elsewhere on the same map. Special thanks: とりのこえさん 名も無き冒険者さん mizugiさん Changelog (J) Version 0.960 2007/07/21 過去のバージョンのデータを使う場合は、全ての依頼を終わらせ、 バックアップを取った上で、elona\saveフォルダの中にsav_****をコピーして下さい。 　追加と変更 * 鏡を使用することで、装備品のグラフィックを切り替えられるように。 * 釣りのスキルを改善(次のverでさらに更新予定）。釣具店の追加。釣りには餌が必要に(Bキーで餌の装着)。 * 街のnpcは夜眠るように。 * 物理攻撃を若干命中しにくく変更。 * 信仰によるボーナスの調整。 * ユニークモンスターのAIを若干改善。 * マップ上のアイテムが400個を越えるときは、アイテムを落とせないように。 * 新スキル、ピックポケットと旅歩き。次の街に到着するまでの移動距離に応じて経験値が入るように。 * 人件費、資産税などがかかるように。またジャーナルで給料日のだいたいの収入と支出が確認できるように。 * 家具や光源を多数追加。 * 滞在者を募集できるように。また、仲間を家に滞在させておけるように。 * ホームキー(h)を廃止。家や物件の操作はレジスターやハウスボードからするように。 * 料理器具、演奏、釣りのスキルは、ツール(t)コマンドから使用するように変更。スキルにショートカットを登録している場合は消してください。 * 空き瓶に井戸の水を汲めるように。 * ゲームパッドに対応。 * キーボード周りのレスポンスを改善。また、alt+移動キーで斜めのみ移動ができるように。 * 悪天候時の基本移動時間のペナルティを軽減。雪は特定の地域以外ではなりにくく変更。 * 雪原と新しい街の追加。 * アニメーションなどを追加。スクロール処理の改善。 * ショートカットは20個まで登録できるように。また、アイテムも登録できるように。 * バージョンアップの際に位置の重なったエリアは、自動的に位置が変わるように。 * その他細かい追加と修正。 　修正 * 帰還無効エリアでは、帰還の効果が直ちに無効になるように修正。 * 泉から金貨が出た時に、金貨が干上がってしまうバグの修正。 * 「見る」で見渡せる範囲が適切でなかったバグの修正。 * 能力やスキルが泉などで直接上昇する際の成長度の計算のバグを修正。 * 所持しているだけで効果のあるマテリアル（ver0.92で廃止）が残っていたバグの修正。 * 睡眠中に「仮眠をとる」バグの修正。 * 仲間が空腹時にしか鉱石や金貨を拾わないバグの修正。 * プレイヤー所有店で光源付きアイテムが売られた場合、光源のみ残るバグの修正。 * 落ちているアイテムを投げた時に、0個のアイテムが表示されるバグの修正。 * 足元のアイテムを鑑定し、まとめた時に、0個のアイテムが表示されるバグの修整。 * 仲間の装備選択スクリプトを修正。 * 血痕などが表示されないバグの修正。 * 視界判定のバグを修正。 * 高レベルの時、プレイヤー店で未鑑定のアイテムが高い価格で売れてしまうバグの修正。 * 直接キーを押して投票すると、誤ったテキストが表示されるバグの修整。 * エーテル病の顔がただれる、で魅力がプラス修正になっていたバグの修正。 * マップに落ちた金貨が、マップ上の他の位置にある金貨と重なってしまうバグの修正。 Thanks! とりのこえさん 名も無き冒険者さん mizugiさん Category:Development